


Reason: Un Peu Bourrée

by serenity-touched (serenitytouched)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: kakasaku, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitytouched/pseuds/serenity-touched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura experiences her first time drinking a little too much. Rated for Language and Adult Themes. </p>
<p>Modern Day AU. Oneshot. KakaSaku. Based from my current ongoing story. You don't have to know it to read, but just a small treat for those who have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason: Un Peu Bourrée

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anime-girl-next-door](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anime-girl-next-door).



**Reason: Un Peu Bourrée (A Little Drunk)**

Kakashi smiled, tugging at Sakura's hand as they walked down the bricked street in France. They had watched the fireworks held over at the Eiffel Tower awhile ago. Now, they were just walking around the city with no particular destination in mind and just enjoying each other's company. There was no need to head back to the hotel already. He almost didn't want to. Doing so would basically mark the end of their trip. He wanted to enjoy every last moment he had with her before they went back.

He stopped them in front of a window of a pub. There were quite a few people inside celebrating.

"What's up?" Sakura asked, leaning around him to look inside.

"Want to get a drink? Since you _are_ old enough here. Once we're back in Japan I'll have to smuggle booze for you."

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well, sure. I guess it's tradition to drink something for the New Year, right?"

He smiled and started to pull her towards the old heavy glass doors of the building that entered inside the main hall. They passed by the sounds of glasses clinking and people chatting as they maneuvered around tables towards the bar. It didn't dawn on her until they were fast approaching the bartender that she had no idea what to order. She'd never actually been inside a bar before. All she ever had to try in terms of alcohol had been just wine so far. The bartender welcomed them and asked what they would like.

Kakashi offered to order for them both since she didn't know French as fluently as he did. He turned to her. "What would you like?"

"Um… Kakashi," she whispered, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Mm?"

She glanced hesitantly at the all the displayed bottles of alcohol along the wall. "I don't know what to get… I've never had anything before at a bar."

"Oh." He thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Um, how about… sex on the beach?"

"What?" Her cheeks flushed and smacked him in the arm.

He sighed and rubbed his bicep. "It's a real drink."

"Really?" She looked at him curiously.

"Yes. So… do you want sex or not?" he asked cryptically.

She wondered why he worded it that way. Also, was he grinning under that scarf of his?

"Um, sure…" she replied slowly.

"We'll do that later, but what about the drink?"

She glared and playfully smacked his arm again. He laughed and ordered it for her while getting himself a beer. Handing her the drink, he softly clinked her glass with the top edge of his bottle. "Cheers to a new year..."

"Together," she said warmly, smiling softly.

"Together," he repeated, almost as a whisper.

In so many ways he still couldn't believe he was here with her. This entire week had easily become one of the greatest experiences of his life. Never did he think he could ever find a love like this with someone. He had completely given up in finding a real relationship long before he had met her. He was content being alone, or so he thought. The start of their relationship almost didn't happen because of his reservations, but he was certainly glad now he decided to go for it. To miss someone as wonderful as she was in his life would have been a real mistake. He didn't know what the future would bring for them, but he certainly looked forward to the promising New Year that they were starting together.

Once they had sipped their drinks, they wandered around the bar checking out the different pool tables and other entertainment games the pub had.

Kakashi glanced at her drink. "Like it?" he asked, almost laughing at how it was about half gone already.

"Hate it," she murmured, barely stopping from sipping to reply.

"Don't drink it too fast."

"I'll be fine."

"Uh-huh."

"Oh, awesome. This place has a jukebox. Let's play something." She began to drag him by the hand towards the machine.

"Okay," he said with a laugh at her sudden excitement.

She grinned. "Let's dance."

"I don't dance…"

She lost her smile and sighed. "You don't do a lot of things."

"No one else is dancing," he pointed out.

"Cause they're lame. Are you lame, too?"

"Yes."

She gave him a narrowed glare and started to flip through the music selections. "Oh, here's a slow song I know. Let's dance to this one, okay?"

He only sighed in response and took another drink of his beer. The last time he probably actually danced with someone was in high school before he graduated early… which was almost twenty years ago. He did used to go to clubs when he was younger just to find random women, but he never cared to dance. He just preferred watching.

Sakura started the song and took his drink out of his hand which made him grumble. After putting their drinks on a side table, she placed his hands at her waist.

"Dance," she commanded.

Kakashi fidgeted with the fabric of her jacket, trying to think how he could avoid dancing with her. Then he looked into her pleading eyes. Curse those beautiful eyes that always made him melt.

He sighed. "Fine. This will be our first and last dance _forever_."

She placed her arms around his neck and pouted. "What? No way. What if we got married? You wouldn't dance on our wedding day, too?" She immediately regretted suggesting they would actually get married someday and blushed in embarrassment. "Um, well, I mean-"

He hummed in thought. "Mm, I suppose I would."

"Oh, w-well good," she stammered, still blushing. She laid her head against his chest as they began to slow dance.

"So cute when you blush."

"Quiet, you."

He chuckled as he tightened his grip around her waist. He still felt a bit awkward since he wasn't that experienced in any form of dancing, but he decided holding her like this was more than enough reason to. It really wasn't that bad and he loved how she felt against him. She looked up at him and smiled, which prompted him to pull her by the hand and twirl her around.

"Oh, such fancy moves for a man who says he doesn't dance," she scoffed.

"I've only learned it from watching movies."

"What kind of movies?"

"Pornos," he teased.

"…"

She made a point to glare at him and placed her head on his chest again. They continued to dance, ignoring the chatter and busy shuffling of people around them. Once the song was over, she patted him approvingly on the shoulder with a pleased smile.

"See? Not that bad," she commented.

"Okay, okay. I suppose it wasn't too bad," he admitted. Glancing around the room, he tried to think of what else they could do to kill time before going back to the hotel. "Oh, want to play some darts? No one's playing at the moment." He pointed towards the dart board that was set up opposite from the bar.

"Sure, but I've never played before."

"There's a pretty simple game where you try to hit the numbered sections in order. After you do that, then you hit the bull's eye and then the double bull's eye. Whoever does it first, wins."

"Sounds like fun."

Once they were at the board, He picked up the darts that were stacked beside it. He handed her three. "I'll let you go first. Start off by aiming for number one in the top right. After you hit it, then you move on to number two."

Setting down her drink at a nearby small table, she took them and readied herself behind the drawn line. She took her first shot. It bounced off the metal binding of the board and fell to the floor with a thud.

"You need to aim for that one," he commented, pointing at the board with a grin.

She glared. "Shut up."

He shrugged and took another drink of his beer as he watched her. She took another shot. It also bounced off the board.

"Sad," he murmured.

"…"

He patted her back. "Look, I know it's hard to see, but you need to aim for that area located under the _one_."

She jabbed his stomach with her finger. "I know which it is! I just can't freaking get these to stick."

"Okay, here. Hold it like this." He pried the dart from her hand and replaced it within her fingers. "When you throw, try and do it like this." He slowly went through the motion with her.

Taking in a deep breath, she mimicked his actions and threw her last dart. It crookedly stuck to the very edge of the board. "Yes!" And then it fell to the ground. "Fuck…"

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh, which earned him another hardened glare. "S-sorry. I've never seen anyone suck… I mean, have such bad luck."

She cursed to herself and went to pick up her darts from the floor. When she came back, he pulled her in to him briefly, kissing her lips and trying to diffuse her pout. "I'm just teasing you. Don't pout too much. You'll get the hang of it."

She sighed, knowing he was right, and tried to smile. "Okay. Well, it's your turn."

He took his place for his shot. The first dart he threw hit the number one.

"Nice," she muttered.

"Um… lucky throw," he murmured. He took his next shot. It hit number two.

"Oh, fuck you," she said flatly.

"I've never hit it one after the other usually…"

"…"

Worried that he might actually hit the next number, he purposely closed his eyes as he threw his last dart. He let out a relieved sigh finding that he was quite off from the third mark. No need to make her completely mad with that competitive spirit of hers.

"I so saw you close your eyes," she said with an accusing tone.

"Um, no I didn't…"

"I _saw_ you."

"Are you sure? It is kind of dark in here. Might be why you keep missing, too."

She groaned. "Hate you."

Smiling, he quickly pulled out his set of darts and watched her take aim for her next shot. Throughout their whole game she still was terrible at each throw, managing to only to get a little bit better each turn. She was getting bored of losing and was trying her best to sabotage his turns now, sneaking in kisses against his neck and treading wandering hands around his waist while he was attempting to throw. He couldn't help but love every touch she made and was starting to miss the board. She was pretty talented at being a distraction. Giving up on trying to concentrate, he haphazardly threw the remaining darts for his last turn.

"Want to do something else?" he asked, pulling her into a brief a hug.

"Can we try pool?" she asked hopefully. "I actually know how to play that one."

"Sure you do," he teased.

"Ugh, _I do_!"

"I don't see any open tables from here, but I'll look around to see if I can find one. Maybe someone's getting close to ending their game." He noted her empty glass. "Want me to order another drink for you before I look?"

"Oh, I'll get myself one if you want to go ahead and search. I remember how you asked from last time."

"Get me another beer then, please."

"Sure, and don't worry I'll pay for it. I can at least pay for _something_ on this trip."

He laughed. "Okay, have it your way. I'll wave you over if I find a table."

She nodded and started off towards the bar. The counter was pretty busy when she approached. She squeezed herself in between some people to try and make an order. As she waited, an elderly looking man with a thick white beard next to her smiled and asked her, "Pourrais-je vous offrir a boire?"

She smiled politely and shook her head no. She could decipher it enough to figure out he wanted to buy her drink. He still kept insisting though, as if shaking her head no didn't mean anything. She sighed and looked back towards Kakashi. He seemed to be talking with someone. Maybe they were going to let them play next. Turning back around, she managed to get her order in to the bartender, but not before the man who kept trying to offer her a drink. He ordered a couple of shots and placed one in front of her. He kept telling her to drink and to celebrate the New Year.

"Santé!*" he said merrily, edging her on to drink as he slid it closer towards her.

She sighed. Figuring it wouldn't do much harm in accepting it from a random old man, she forced a smile at him. "Santé," she replied and downed the drink.

She wanted to gag at the taste that burned in her throat, but tried her best to make it look like it didn't bother her. The old man finally looked pleased and shifted his conversation back to who seemed to be a friend of his.

After she got her and Kakashi's drinks, she found him chatting with a nice foreign-looking couple. They seemed to be fluent in French just like Kakashi. She handed him his drink.

"Thank you. They want us to play with them. You down?" he asked.

Glancing at them with a polite smile, she shrugged. "Sure. Sounds fun. Us versus them?"

"Yep."

She introduced herself to the couple as they did the same. The woman, who said her name was Saveria, started to set up the rack of balls in the center.

"We're gonna own them," Sakura whispered confidently to Kakashi.

"Hum…" He smiled and took a sip of his drink. "Long as you don't play as bad as you do in darts."

She glared. "I can hit balls."

"Can you?"

"Want me to hit _yours_ to prove it to you?"

He made a pained face and laughed. "Pass."

Sakura smirked and playfully jabbed his ribs. They won the coin toss to go first. Kakashi handed her a pool stick and said, "Ladies first."

Taking it, she set up her shot and managed to pocket a couple balls. While she was shooting, the man who introduced himself to her as Alrigo, went to the bar and brought back two pairs of filled shot glasses for everyone. Sakura accepted it hesitantly, wondering if she really should be drinking it, especially so soon since her first. She still couldn't get the taste of the first one out of her mouth. Everyone clinked glasses and wished each other a great New Year.

Noting her stare at the glass, Kakashi said, "I'm assuming you've never had a shot before. You don't have to drink it if you don't want to." He drank his and placed it on the table.

She thought for a moment. "Mm, no… it's okay." She downed her drink and soured at the taste again. "Tastes like battery acid."

"You've… drank battery acid before? How are you still alive?" he asked amusingly.

"No, but I'm pretty sure this is what it would taste like."

He laughed. "You might be right, but you'll get used to it if you've had enough."

She decided later he was right about that. The longer their game progressed, the more rounds of shots everyone had. Sakura really wasn't sure anymore how many she had to drink. Now, she was struggling to make heads or tails of what was in front of her. She set up her shot for her turn and completely missed hitting the white ball, which prompted snickers from everyone.

"Sa-kura," Kakashi said between laughter.

"Shhhhhh. I can do dissss," she slurred. She readied her self again against the pool table and made another attempt to hit. Missed again. More snickers erupted. "Shhh! I caaan't concentrates."

After her third miss, Kakashi pulled her back by her waist, and she happily fell against his chest. "I guess I know what your limit is now."

"Mmm," she murmured and turned herself around to face him. She started smelling his shirt. "You know whattt? You smell like a pine cone. Musky pine cone."

He laughed. "Oh, really? And you smell like sakura blossoms." He fake coughed and added under his breath, "and booze."

She smacked his chest. "Ugh, I _hate_ when p-people say I smell like _sakuras_. I do not!"

Kakashi moved her over to a chair and gently sat her down. "Relax a little bit."

She frowned at him and picked up her drink that was on the table.

"Uh-uh. Have this." He took it out of her hands and slid over a glass of water instead.

Further pouting, she started to sip the water as he turned back to finish up the game. He was lost in conversation for awhile as they played. By the time the game ended, he realized that Sakura wasn't at the chair where he last saw her, and the drink he pushed aside was empty… and his drink he didn't get around to finishing was empty, too. He inwardly cursed and darted his eyes around the room in search of pink hair.

Not being able to spot her in a first glace, which was surprising since she was usually easy to pick out from a crowd, he walked around the pub looking for her. He was about to give up and look outside until a small speck of pink caught his eye in the far corner. She was sitting in the middle of a potted plant and looked like she had passed out.

He made a short laugh and walked over to kneel beside her. "Sakura." She still remained unresponsive. "Sakura," he reiterated again.

"Mmfs," she mumbled sleepily. Her head started to fall backwards, making the potted plant she was sitting in begin to tip over.

Grabbing her arms, he pulled her forward. Suddenly, she snapped back awake. "Whereee are weee?" she slurred.

"Um, France," he replied.

She gasped and went wide-eyed. "REALLY?"

"…"

Did she really forget or was she joking? He wasn't sure, but pulled her up from the plant and dusted off the soil that was pressed against her butt. "I likey when you touch my butt," she mumbled.

"And I enjoy touching it," he mused.

She started to grope his. "And I love yourssss. Likeee I reallyyyy _reallyyyyy_ do."

"I know." He pried her hands away when she started to tuck them in the inside of his jeans. Though he shooed her hands away, she was still determined to touch him and moved her hands back to his butt, slipping her fingers into his back pockets.

"Kashi, I love youuuu. Did you knooow that? Li-key, like this much." She pulled out her hands from his pockets to hold her arms out wide to measure for him. "Dis how mooch."

He laughed, thinking how cute she was drunk. "Yes, and I love you that much, too."

She made a wide grin. "I t-totaalyyy when I first saw youu next to me dat… that… that day we met in classs. That I haddd a crush on you, but I didn't want to admit it. I t-thought…" She tapped a finger to her head. " _Thoughttt_ you wouldn't like someone like me."

"Well, you thought wrong. I like you very much."

Clinging against him in a hug, she took in a breath and suddenly hiccupped. She was starting to look a little nauseous. "I f-fill, feel weird."

"Let's head out."

Moaning in disappointment, she asked, "Aweee, but why?"

He rubbed her back soothingly. "It's getting late."

"Noooooo. Whatt time is it?"

"Um…"

" _I'lllll_ go askss someone."

She suddenly stalked up to a random stranger and spurted out loudly, "WHAT TIME IS IT?" They stared blankly at her. Then she realized she should try to ask in French. Slowly, she tried to figure out each word. "Que le… que le… um, temps ne l'âne… arrivât à la piscine?"

Kakashi was a few steps behind her and busted out laughing along with the stranger she was asking. "Sakura, you just asked, 'What time does the donkey arrive at the swimming pool?'"

"I assked what time it wuss here. He obviousslys donno," she slurred back. She went to the next person and asked the same question. She frowned at receiving another chuckle in response. Getting a bit irritated, she started to march off further into the bar, but Kakashi slipped his hands around her waist.

"This way," he said. He pointed her towards the direction of the door and started to push her forward.

She stumbled trying to resist at first, then finally began to walk. They were in front of the door that led to the outside, but instead of trying to open the door, Sakura pressed her forehead against the frosted glass. "T-that feeels so good," she moaned. She started to rub her face against the window making a screeching sound.

Kakashi sighed and pulled her from the window. She fell back, but pushed herself forward again to plant her face into the window once more with a hard thud. This time he yanked her back into his chest so he could finally open the door. Once they were outside into the cold night, he started to walk them down the street in search of a cab.

"Kaaaashii," she whispered.

"Mm?"

She snuggled herself into his warm jacket and titled her head as they walked. "Why… w-why…why…"

"Yes?" He could help but chuckle as she struggled with whatever she was trying to say.

"Why isss everything sideways?"

He pulled her from his jacket and titled her head upwards. "Is… that better?"

"Ohhhhhhh, oh, my God, how did you dooo that?"

He gave out a hearty laugh. "Man, you're so funny drunk."

"I-I, Haruno S-Sakura, am not dunk, er, drunk!" she proclaimed.

"Yes you are. Just a little."

She shook her head. "No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes…"

As she struggled to walk with his help, she curled her index finger motioning him to come closer. With an arched brow, he leaned in to hear her whisper, "NoooooOoooOoooooooo."

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Okay. You're not."

She made a satisfied smile. It only took a couple of minutes for her to fall asleep during their cab ride back to the hotel. She would probably have a killer hangover tomorrow, but hopefully she'd remember enough of the night to know she had some fun. The first words out of his mouth in the morning were definitely going to be, _'What time does the donkey arrive at the swimming pool?'_

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> A requested scene from my main story: Reason. I didn't want to put it into the main story, so I decided to just make it a Oneshot. Written as a prize for: Anime-girl-next-door (ff.net).
> 
> If you haven't read my main story, hopefully this was somewhat amusing. Those who have, hope you liked. ^_^ _*gives cookies*_
> 
> Any comments/thoughts/ramblings are appreciated.
> 
> *Santé = Cheers
> 
> Translations: invulove (ff.net)
> 
> Edited by: [denilmo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo)


End file.
